


Five unrelated Adam/Tommy Drabbles

by lizibabes



Series: Ficlets100 [1]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: Alcohol, M/M, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-09
Updated: 2012-01-09
Packaged: 2017-10-29 07:05:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/317056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizibabes/pseuds/lizibabes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five drabbles, rated between PG and R.<br/>All about Adam and Tommy together as an establised couple.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five unrelated Adam/Tommy Drabbles

**Author's Note:**

> Beta:i_glitterz  
> I don't own the people I'm using as characters.  
> Written as part of a challange on LJ

Title: Real Life  
Fandom: Adam Lambert, RPS  
Characters: Adam Lambert/Tommy Joe Ratliff  
Prompt: #93 Real  
Word count: 100  
Rating: PG-15 for implied sex.  
　  
He can't believe it's even real. He's gone from working in a call-centre to touring the world. He'd almost given up his dream, before Adam, before he got this chance. After the first few shows, he pinches himself. He can't believe he's here, that it's not a dream. And then Adam happens and Tommy finds himself pinching himself every morning they wake up together. Someone so good, so special, shouldn't be real, shouldn't want him the way Adam wants him. He asks.  
　  
"Why are you with me?"  
　  
And all Adam says is. "Because you’re real." And For Tommy, it's enough.  
　  
Title: Your Blue Eyes  
Fandom: Adam Lambert, RPS  
Characters: Tommy Joe Ratliff/Adam Lambert  
Prompt: #25 Eyes  
Word count: 100  
Rating: soft R for sexual language and references.   
　  
Some guys like ass or tit, but as much as Tommy has always liked ass, tits and cock, he has always had a thing for eyes. Not like in a creepy, horror movie 'I want to cut them out and keep them in a jar' way. He just likes them. Adam, Tommy shivers under that blue eyed gaze, skin turning hot. He looks into Adam's eyes as he falls apart, lust making his pupils big, only a sliver of blue remains. Tommy feels like he's looking into Adam's soul when he looks in his eyes and Adam's looking right back.  
　  
Title: Happy New Year.  
Fandom: Adam Lambert, RPS  
Characters: Adam Lambert/Tommy Joe Ratliff  
Prompt: # 9 Party  
Word count: 100  
Rating: PG-13  
　  
Adam's New Year’s Eve parties are legendary, at least with the Glamily. Tommy's always liked them. Adam knows how to throw one hell of a party. But it's different this year, he's with Adam.  
　  
He won't spend the whole party wishing Adam would kiss him at midnight, because he knows he will.  
　  
"Hi baby." Adam says, appearing at his side with two glasses of champagne.  
　  
"Almost midnight." The count down’s about to start, he doesn't know why he's nervous.  
　  
It hits midnight and the party erupts. Adam kisses him and the party fades into the background.   
　  
"Happy New Year, Tommy".   
　  
　  
　  
　  
　  
Title: Burn  
Fandom: Adam Lambert, RPS  
Characters: Adam Lambert/Tommy Joe Ratliff.  
Prompt: #2 New  
Word count: 100  
Rating: R  
　  
Lube isn't a new thing to him, he's used it to jack off before, but not sex. It's another new thing about being with Adam. Lube packets as well as condoms in his pockets. Always prepared, because things are new and they don't always make it to the bedroom.

He thinks it's probably only a matter of time before they end up fucking somewhere public. Adam would probably still go slowly in public, prepping Tommy carefully so it doesn't hurt, because he's new at this.  
The burn as he's penetrated is new and something he doesn't want to go away.   
　  
　  
　  
Title: Time For Luxury And Love.  
Fandom: Adam Lambert, RPS  
Characters: Adam Lambert/Tommy Joe Ratliff  
Prompt:#7 Luxury.   
Word count: 100  
Rating: soft R  
　  
Time is a luxury on tour. Adam is busier than the rest of them. As well as the shows at night he has interviews in the day. Sometimes sleep and proper meals become a luxury for Adam as well. Tommy doesn't like it when things get like that for Adam, so he tries to make it easier.  
　  
He blows Adam in the shower, getting up early even when he doesn't have to, so he can pamper his lover. Adam always heads out with a smile on his face and Tommy goes back to bed. Time is a luxury, love isn't.


End file.
